First impressions
by findmeintherabbithole
Summary: Mercedes and Sam have their first one-on-one interaction. I wanted to write what I thought they'd say the first time they ever got to talk to eachother. Summary sucks, but ch-ch-check it out! It was supposed to be a one shot, but I decided to keep writing for it. Now its kind of what I WISHED happened in Season 2 between Sam and Mercedes
1. Chapter 1

I've wanted to do my very own drabble of when Sam and Mercedes first interacted one-on-one.

This is my first drabble, so gimmie a break!

"Haha! Good job guys!" Mr. Shue yelled from the auditorium seats, and clapped. Everyone cheered.

They had just finished 'Time Warp' from the Rocky Horror Show, and they did a great job.

"Just sucks that we couldn't perform it for everyone else." Rachel said.

"Yeah, but it was still cool. Good job Mercy." Santana commented.

"Yes, you definitely make a great Frank-n-Furter." Kurt put his arm around her, while Mercedes just fanned herself in a 'I know' fashion. The whole glee club laughed.

Sam gulped nervously. She definitely brought the house down. He hadn't said much to her since he joined glee. But he's always admired her. She was everyone's to-go girl, and he noticed that she never disappointed. She had a voice that would make even the angels cry, and an ass that no man can deny.

He stopped his thoughts, this was NOT the place and time. But when she was in that leather costume, he couldn't help but stare. He reprimanded himself, he was taught better than to behave like that.

"Okay guys, why don't you get dressed, and we'll meet in the choir room?" Shue suggested.

After their meeting in the choir room and Mercedes got a lot of praise, they were excused. Sam was grateful all of Quinn's focus was on Mercedes, because he felt like it would be incredibly rude of him if she was trying to speak to him, and he wouldn't hear it because her best friend was too distracting. Honestly, he's never seen her in 'that way' before. Sure she was gorgeous-that was obvious, but she seemed to have a 'sister' like role to everyone in glee club, so thats what she automatically became to Sam. Even if no guy looks at his sister the way he looked at her during her duet with Santana.

He was walking to his car when he saw her sitting on a bench by the school door.

He looked around and saw that everyone already left. He had to grab books from his locker, so he didn't expect to see anyone here. She had her head down, looking at her phone or something, he assumed.

"Mercedes?" He asked.

She looked up at him, "Hey Sam." He stopped a few feet in front of her, and she scooted.

"Wanna sit?" She motioned to the now open seat. He was gonna say no, but thought why not.

"Sure." He sat,

She was the first to break the silence, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to get my books from my locker which had to be on the other side of the world." She chuckled.

"Right."

"Wait, what are _you_ doing here?" He asked

"Waiting for Derek to come pick me up." She stated simply, and Sam's heart pounded.

Before he could stop it, he blurted, "Who?"

She giggled. "Derek… my brother…" She looked at him, and he released a relieved breath.

"Oh." He replied and she rose her eyebrows. "Is he on his way, because I can drop you off, if you'd like?"

"Thanks, but no, he should've left by now. He _better_ have left." She sassed, and he laughed.

"Good job in Rocky Horror." Sam complimented.

"Thanks, you too, Rocky." She winked, and he felt himself blush.

"Rachel was right, though. You should've been able to perform that in front of everyone." He noted.

"Ah, my time will come." She shrugged.

"It definitely will. I knew that since your 'Mountain High, River Deep' duet," _hot damn!_ _"_with Santana…" He watched as her eyebrows shot up again.

He head palmed himself, and she giggled. His eyes flew open at the sound. She just looked at him expectantly.

"Its just that, that was the first time I heard you sing-actually, the first time I heard you sing was with Puck… no, thats a lie, too-" He was rambling.

"So whats the truth, Evans?" She had her hand under her thighs and leaned closer to him. She bit her lip to hide her smile.

"Uh." He stammered, "You and Tina were siting in the choir room. She was on the piano, and you were singing, 'If I ain't got you' by Alicia Keyes." He admitted. He'd never forget that day. She sounded so amazing, honestly, when Finn was trying to convince him to join Glee, he did it because he knew she'd be in it, having the opportunity to hear her sing more would be a blessing.

"Oh." She smiled, a little stunned. "Wow, I didn't know anyone was listening to us, we were just playing around."

"Yeah, well, you guys sounded amazing."

"Thanks Sam, that means a lot." She smiled, and he returned it.

They were caught in each others gaze for a few moments when they heard a horn honk. Mercedes flew high in her seat, and put her hand over her heart.

"Holy!-" She turned to glare at whoever the offender was, of course it was her brother, "ASSHOLEE!" She yelled.

Sam couldn't help but bust a gut,

"Whats so funny?" She snapped, it only made him laugh harder.

"Its just, you were so…." laughing, _cute_, "Scared!" He caught his breath…. "Over reaction much?"

She shook her head, but let out a chuckle herself, and flicked his forehead.

"OW!" He cried.

"Over-reaction much?" She smirked.

"MERCEDES HURRY THE HELL UP AND SAY BYE TO YOUR BOYFRIEND ALREADY!" Derek shouted.

The both stopped, but then Sam smiled crookedly at her, "Bye _babe"_ He mocked, and her eyes went wide.

"See you, _abulous." _He smiled wider and watched her walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Anyways, thanks for all the reviews/subscriptions, means a lot. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but then I wrote 'If you need me to love you' and I subconsciously made some connections from their first conversation in this story into that one, so I figure I try to write more on here… It has a few of season two's canon, but its pretty light.

This chapter is short, but heavy on the samcedes :) So enjoy, and please forgive any errors. Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or their characters. If I did, there would be a lot more TLC involved.

* * *

Its been a while since Sam has ever hung out with anyone. Not that he really wanted to interact with anyone anyway. They were either so into themselves, not around, or screwed him over. Well, that last bit was aimed toward Finn and Quinn. When did his life get so messed up? Where'd he go wrong with Quinn? Maybe it was that damn promise ring that he just had to give her. Or maybe it was that he was too nice? Either way, he couldn't believe Santana told him that Quinn cheated and it turned out to be true! He knew she had issues, but enough to do that to someone?

Speaking of Santana, she pretty much jumped on his train that was ready to go nowhere. But she insisted. And bribed him with her boobs. Secretly Sam always wanted to feel her boobs, but now that he had, it wasn't anything special, especially because they were fake. So yeah, they were together now. But Sam thought it was better than being alone.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, and his girl drama that he hadn't realized exactly where he was headed. The road looked familiar, but it was getting late, and he'd been delivering pizzas all day. He barely gave the familiar block a glance when walked up to the door and knocked.

Well, he snapped to attention now. It was Mercedes' house! He hadn't talked to her in ages… well, not since that time after Rocky Horror. Sure Glee Club had parties, and study sessions-a few of them were at her house-but other than that he never really talked to her since that day. But here she was, and he couldn't help his grin.

"Sam?" She asked, clearly shocked.

"Mercedes?" He mocked as if he hadn't seen her in a million years. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going back to Australia!" He grabbed a hand. Then a second too late, he sounded how lame he really was.

"We've had a change of plans!" She replied on a giggle, just like they had on Grease. He chuckled too. She was a good sport.

"No, but really, what are you doing here, Sam?" She asked, letting go of his hand and eyeing the pizza box, and his hat.

"I got a job down at Lima Pizzeria." He said.

"Mmhmm, I see that. So whats the damage?" It took him a second to understand what she was saying.

"You know what? Its on the house, pretty lady." He said in his southern drawl, and winked.

"Don't be silly, how much?" She asked.

"I'm not being silly 'Cedes, here." He pushed the box to her.

"You're not going to get busted?" She asked worriedly, hesitantly grabbing the box.

"Nah. And even if I were to, it would be worth it." He threw a half smile and she smirked shyly.

"Always such a charmer," She said charmingly herself, "You sure you're not going to get in trouble?"

"I'm sure." He smiled fully. He was happy he could do something for her.

"Well, thanks Sammy." She took it fully, "Oh, and here." She handed him a few bills.

"Whats this? I just told you it-" He looked at it wide eyed.

"Your tip," She replied. He simply placed it on the box and leaned closer.

"Goodnight, Mercedes." She just stood there shocked as he walked away. He smiled and couldn't stop the whole way back to the pizzeria. He missed Mercedes, and they needed to get together sometime.

* * *

Sam already didn't want to hear it. Karofsky was a punk! But then Santana, his _girlfriend, _made things worse.

"This glee club is not complete. Not without Kurt." He watched as she approached the front of the class. "So I took it upon myself to rehabilitate Dave, and then, something funny happened." Sam glanced quickly at Mercedes, this was _not_ happening. Then Santana grabbed the punk's hand!

"Something, called love." He pursed his lips. _Are you FUCKING kidding me?_

He heard Brittany first, "Thats really gross."

Then he heard Mercedes, "Excuse me?" She said as he and Mercedes made eye contact for a second. She looked furious.

Santana ignored them as Dave mentioned a club that helped kids that were bullied.

After everyone left, Mercedes and Sam was still in the room. Oh, and so was Brad.

"Um…" Mercedes stated, but she didn't know what to say.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"That was really…"

"Fucked up?" He finished for her.

"I was going to say disgusting, but that works too." She said while unfolding her arms. "Hey, you do know that I'd totally back you up if you still wanted to punch his face in…" She hinted slowly. He chuckled. Under all the deceit, he felt relieved. He needed out of that relationship, he just didn't know how to do it. He guessed it was just the humiliation that made him angry, and less of the fact that she was now with Karofsky.

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious!" She stood, and so did he.

"I wouldn't doubt that you were. But I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at the idea of me wasting my time on him… AND her." He said.

"I'm sor-"

"Forget it. Wanna go to the Lima Bean?" He decided to just ask her to hang out.

"Definitely!"

* * *

Lima Bean, 3:16 P.M

They just ordered their coffee, and he noticed Mercedes got a hot mocha instead of the frozen drink that she got almost all the time.

"So, you're oddly calm." She said while sipping her mocha, causing a small whipped cream 'stache. He smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked. "Oh no, you're not going to explode on me are you? Like how V always had that smiling mask, but really he had this whole thing planned out to ruin the government. Or even go bonkers on me like the mad hatter often did. Thats… not whats going on here, right?" She said cautiously and he laughed harder.

"No silly. But I am jealous that your 'stache is definitely cooler than mine!" He motioned to his upper lip.

"Oh." She said embarrassed and wiped it off with a napkin.

"You missed a spot." He pointed to the corner of her mouth and she poked out her tongue to the spot he pointed.

"Here?" She asked. "Oup, never mind, I tasted it. Is it all gone?" He did not expect her to do that, and it caught him off guard. No matter how much Quinn tried to tease him, or how much Santana claimed she was the queen of sexy, they had nothing on Mercedes right now. The innocent gesture was really hot.

"Yep, all gone." He managed to get out.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked after he sipped his drink.

"I'm alright. Oddly, I'm relieved its over. I wanted out since the beginning really, but I never knew how. Well, she did the dirty work, and now i'm free." He admitted with a shrug.

"Ouch, and all she did was humiliate herself. When I looked around the room to see if everyone thought she was fucking crazy like I did, they all had the same expression of disgust, Puck actually did a gagging motion… so I know everyone knows she's just being a bitch. She tried to humiliate you, and you walked out relieved. If she knew that, it would be the best revenge you could do. But I have to ask," She paused, and he nodded for her to go on, "Did you do something? I mean, not saying you're a bad person, but everyone has motives, I'm just curious what hers is."

"I didn't do anything… at least not that I know of. But I do know she wants to campaign for prom queen. Maybe she thinks if she gets Kurt back, and starts the bully whips, then people would think she's cool and vote for her. Maybe she's trying to look like the hero, and the key to that plan? Karofsky." He shrugged, and her eyes went wide. "I'm pretty but I ain't dumb." He winked and she cracked-up.

"I didn't say you were dumb." She said taking another sip.

"I know, but you looked so shocked."

"It was just very insightful. I didn't think she'd be as crazy as Quinn with this prom queen thing. Did you know she yelled at Lauren Zizes the other day in the hall because she was running too?" Mercedes asked shaking her head. Sam didn't know that, but it didn't surprise him in the bit.

"No. I didn't know that."

"I'm sorry if bringing her up is too soon, or something." She looked apologetic.

"No, no, you're fine. That relationship was another thing. She was mainly concerned about being prom queen." Then a thought hit him. "Wow! I sure know how to pick em!" He said.

"Like you said, you're pretty not dumb." He smirked, not exactly understanding why she said that, "Besides, Quinn is actually a really sweet girl." She looked down a bit too solemnly for Sam's taste.

"Are you okay?" He reached over the table to comfort her.

"Yeah, I just miss her, thats all." She said, and he nodded. "We were 'soul sistahs' I was there when she gave birth to Beth, you know?" She admitted softly.

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yes, Quinn used to talk about you a lot, too. So I know she misses you. Her heads messed up right now, so her priorities are messed up too. Just give her sometime, she'll come around." He said squeezing her hand.

"Thanks, I am the worse comforter in all the land!" She laughed, wiping a small tear.

"No you're not. You're being honest with me, and I appreciate it. You're a cool girl, Mercedes." He concluded.

"You're not so bad yourself!" He laughed.

The two talked for a few hours, just getting to know eachother more. Mercedes told Sam about her older brothers who were currently enrolled at Ohio State. How her dad was a dentist, and her mom passed away. They were now at the park, walking on the small concrete path near the lake.

"Wow, I don't know if I could be as strong as you if I lost my mom. I wouldn't know what to do." He out an arm around her shoulders in comfort.

"It was many years ago." She said.

"So were Kurt's and Finn's and they talk about it all the time. I never knew you only had one parent." He said a bit sadly.

"I don't really talk about it. Only Quinn, Kurt, Tina, and Artie know… and you too now, I guess."

"So not even Rachel knows?" She shook her head.

"Yeah but you know they admire you." She nodded, "But you're not as close to the rest of them, are you?" He observed.

"Well, we're all pretty close. Rachel and I are like… frenemies," she smiled, "Santana and I, I don't really know what we are, she claims were the HBIC for glee… Brittany is extremely cool, and we had a few sleepovers with Santana. We all have our own level of closeness, you know? And Puck and I-"

"You two are pretty close too." He said.

"Yeah," She smiled fondly, and it made him curious. "Uh-oh, whats that smile for?" It came out teasing, but it would suck if she did have feelings for the mohawked teen… but why him? She could do so much better.

"Huh? Oh ew! Been there, done that." She said and wiggled her shoulders in distaste. Sam had to laugh at her reaction.

"What? You and Puck?" He asked slowly.

"What? Hard to believe i'd land one of the star players on the football team?" She rose an eyebrow that Sam decided to ignore.

"No, i'm wondering how the hell he landed YOU? I'm trying to think about it, but I just can't. You can do so much better than Puckerman." He had nothing against Puck, in fact they were boys, but it was PUCK!

"There you go again. Being charming." She grinned. "But he has Lauren now, and I'm so happy for them." Yeah, it was unlikely that Puck and Lauren are together. He plays football, she's in AV club… those were complete opposites, maybe it worked because they're so much alike. She was pretty much the girl version of Puck… minus the sex shark part.

"Yeah, but back to you two. Tell me about that. It sounds interesting." She rose that eyebrow again, and he just shrugged. He wanted to know everything about it.

"Well, it lasted for about as long as your and Santana's relationship. No, actually, I think you both lasted longer than we did!"

"Why?"

"Because at the time I was on the cheerios-"

"You were a cheerleader?" He exclaimed. His thoughts were definitely turning dirty. This conversation was exciting.

"Yes." She sassed.

"Wow… I wonder what that was like."

"Horrible, Sue was just using me and Kurt-"

"Kurt too?" Wow. Why hadn't they moved _last _year. Mercedes in a uniform? Yes please!

"Yes, boy, now shut the hell up!" He chuckled and she eyed him playfully.

"_Anyway_, she was using us. I mean, Mr. Shue was ignoring our talents, so she took charge… hence me becoming one of the most popular girls in school. Puck shaved his hawk, and thought everyone wasn't respecting him as much, so we agreed to a relationship." She ended.

Huh. So, she was on the cheerios, became more popular then even Quinn, and went with Puck. "What happened?"

"I quit. Actually, I fainted because I wasn't eating, and Quinn took me to the nurse. We had a heart to heart, and then I quit. Puck was pretty upset, but at that time he was starting to get his reputation back, and that meant going back to tossing kids in the dumpster, so I broke it off. No man of mine was going to act like that." Sam knew it. There had to be a reason they ended, and he knew Puck would fuck up one way or another with Mercedes. And as for the fainting thing, he hated Sylvester for that. He knew she fainted because the coach probably said something about her losing a ridiculous amount of weight in such a short time, she gave Quinn hell a lot too, so Mercedes probably wasn't eating so she could make the quota.

He was so in awe of her. She didn't care about popularity, or being independent. She held her own. She quit the cheerios because she loved herself more than popularity. She dumped her boyfriend because he didn't have better morals, and what couldn't he admire about that? He couldn't even do that.

"So thats the story."

He then went on to talk about his relationship with Quinn and Santana, and how they were pretty much the first girls he dated. He went to an all-boys school, and with athletics in the way, looking for a girlfriend wasn't exactly on his to-do list. He had to battle his dyslexia, and unlike all the other kids, he had chores. He had to earn his freedom, it wasn't given to him. He's glad for it though, its made him into the person he is now.

"So how much convincing did they need for you to put lemon juice in your hair?" He threw his head back, and laughed loudly.

"A lot. They asked me why the hell would I think having bright blonde hair would make me popular. I didn't know, but maybe if everyone thought I was a surfer…" He trailed, and she laughed. Her reaction so much better than Quinn's had been. Quinn giggled, but Mercedes really let her all in her laugh… all of them really. She radiated pure joy, while Quinn insinuated mystery.

"How'd that work out for you?" He shrugged.

"It would've worked better if I did my homework about surfing, so when people asked me what 'Shore Break' surfing was, I would've known. But I didn't think there'd be any surfers here… anyway, it was a poorly thought out plan." Mercedes laughed harder, and Sam pouted.

"Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm sorry, but you didn't know what a shore break surf was?" She asked him on a side eye.

"Like you know…" he returned her side eye. She slacked her jaw, as if he was really testing her.

"Its when you literally surf on waves that break on the shore…" She said slowly, and he gaped at her.

"How'd you know that?" She shrugged,

"I had a friend in middle school who was from Hawaii. She used to surf all the time. We'd watch her surfing videos during her competitions, and she explained to me what different terms were and stuff." She smiled.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really. Its actually a pretty interesting sport."

"I wouldn't know… I only saw a short footage of Kelly Slater when he was in that really big surfing competition in North Shore on O'ahu… and 'Blue Crush'." She giggled.

"You mean the 'Triple Crown' surfing competition?" He nodded eagerly, "At… what was the beach called? Oh yeah, Pipeline."

"Thats it!" He yelled like an excited toddler. She laughed super hard.

"Boy, i'm pretty sure they mentioned it a million times in 'Blue Crush'" And he smiled sheepishly.

"Right."

"Well, its getting late, i'd better go." Mercedes said, it was now closing in on 6. Holy crap, SIX? They were at the cafe till about four, but he didn't think it was already almost six!

She noticed his face when he looked at his watch, "I know, time flies by when you're having fun." She teased.

"You don't say." Time never went this fast… at least not since he was back home looking and trading comics with his best friend.

When he walked her to her car he asked for her phone number.

"Sure" She agreed, and he smiled when she gave it to him. He'd definitely text her later.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

**Sam's POV**

He woke up in a really good mood. The whole bullshit with Santana already gone, it felt like it was a million years ago instead of just two days ago. Pushing that insignificant thought to the back of his mind, he decided to text Mercedes.

**Good morning!**

After rereading it a million times he sent it, and hoped it wasn't too much, but Thursday in the park, he figured it wasn't a big deal. After about ten minutes, she still didn't text back. He was beginning to feel a little stupid, and decided jump in the shower. Hopefully she would text back by then.

Nope, she didn't. But he took a double take at the time it read on his phone, 6:55 a.m. How had he not realized how early it was? Why wasn't he tired?

He quickly got dressed and opened his room door. The house was completely still. He decided now since he showered and couldn't go back to sleep, he may as well pour himself some cereal and watch some cartoons.

He opened the fridge that was getting barer and barer by the day. He didn't give it much thought, maybe they just needed to go grocery shopping, but they'd been living on minimal lately. He poured whatever was left of the cereal in his bowl, and poured the right amount of milk after. When he was finished he headed toward the living room. About twenty minutes later, he was draped lazily on the couch, still holding his bowl. He went from watching Tom's never ending chase for Jerry, to thinking about Mercedes again. Last night he had a crazy dream of her, and he couldn't help but smile. It wasn't anything naughty, actually it had to do with a tree house, and like a whole Narnia thing. Like they went on an adventure. Gosh, he could be so lame at times, but when he was lost in his thoughts like this, he didn't care. He looked back at his text deprived phone. 7:30 a.m, he still had a few hours before he started work at 9. Ugh, work. It sucked, but it paid for whatever his parents needed help with, and thats all that mattered for him. His mom lost her job a few weeks back, and thats when he stepped in.

"Hey bud, what are you doing up so early? Its Saturday!" Sam's father, Daniel, asked.

"I don't know, I felt rejuvenated this morning, and just decided to get ready for the day, besides I start work at 9 anyways." He shrugged.

"Wow, too bad we couldn't get you up this early when you actually have school." He teased, and walked toward the kitchen, Sam followed him so he could wash his bowl. Daniel was staring in the near empty refrigerator.

"Sorry, dad. I ate the rest of the cereal. We need to go grocery shopping." Sam admitted, "But I'll totally run to the store and buy more if you need!" He reassured.

Daniel just looked at his son and shook his head. "Later, bud. Just relax, I think I'll just toast up some bread, and make the kids some eggs or something." He cupped Sam's shoulder. He sensed something was wrong, but he figured his dad was stressed with work or something, so he just dropped it.

"You have a long day, huh?" Daniel asked his son, Sam nodded.

"9-9 today." He replied nonchalantly.

"Why so long?! I mean, I thought you were working an 8 hour shift today?" Sam watched as his dad grew sad.

"I'm covering for someone. They're not coming in today, so I have to stay a little later. Its fine, dad. We need the money, I understand." Daniel shook his head.

"But still. Thank you son." He looked Sam in the eye, then gave him a bear hug.

"Daaad." He whined, but hugged him back.

**Mercedes' POV**

She woke up a little earlier than she usually would on a Saturday. She checked her phone and saw a text from Sam. Her heart unexpectedly beat quicker as a smile immediately covered her face at the two word message.

**Morning! What were you doing up so early? **She texted back.

She put the phone down, and walked into her bathroom. She forgot to wrap her hair the night before so she saw that the would have some fun taking care of her hair this special morning. With a groan she got started. She stopped when she heard her phone going off in her room. It surprised her that she practically ran to her room to receive it, and that it happened because she hoped it was Sam. It never failed as she seen it was a text from him.

**I don't know, I didn't realize what time it was till after I showered and well, the rest is history.** He replied. Before she could reply another text chimed in.

**So why are you up so early? Thought you said you weren't a morning person. 8 o'clock would be considered morning :p**

She laughed and typed out a reply. She and Sam always had an easy way of talking, like they've always been friends. It was nice.

**Very funny. But after seeing my hair this morning, I wish I stayed asleep.** Was her reply, a few seconds later his reply came.

**But then we wouldn't be talking :( And I'd be bored!** Her heart skipped a beat, that she knew probably shouldn't have skipped.

**Boy you are too much. What are you doing today? **

**Work. 9-9 today :( **Mercedes felt herself get disappointed at that news, but they were only friends. She had plenty of those. Maybe Kurt or Tina would be free. If worse came to worse, she always had Rachel asking to hang out.

**Crappy! I declare you call hookie! **She joked.

**Do not tempt me woman!**

To Mercedes' surprise they texted till he had to go. The last text he sent, delivered chills up her back, but the good kine.

**Well, I have to go. Just clocked in. I'd love it if you visited me.**

She didn't know why, but it made her happy. Maybe it was because she was really finding a friend in Sam, and it was nice to have a true friend again. He was a cool guy.

**SAM'S POV**

He could not believe he sent that! _He'd love it if she visited him?_ What! Great, she probably thinks he's a moron. He sneaked another peek at his phone and didn't see a reply, well, that didn't help his mood one bit. It was now 1 o'clock and he was still thinking of it. He really hated working long hours, but it made him feel good that he could help out as much as possible with his family.

"Wow, so sorry that my story is that boring… SAM!" His coworker, John, yelled. Sam snapped up and looked at him apologetically. He remembered hearing him saying something about dirt biking at some oval track, he often asked Sam to join, but he just didn't have the time to. If he wasn't working he had to be at home, or school, or hanging with Mercedes.

"Sorry dude, what?" He asked, subconsciously checking his phone again.

"Alright, who's the girl?" John asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Who's the girl thats got you checking your phone every five seconds? While I was telling my story, you looked at your phone like ten times, and trust me when I tell yah, I wasn't talking for very long." He challenged, and leaned on the counter facing Sam's register. "So who's… the girl?" He asked again.

"Nah man, its not like that. She's just my friend, and she's funny. Better than whats going on in this dump." He replied honestly, and John made a gesture that he was hurt.

"Ouch man, I'm right here trying to talk to you, but guess i'm not good enough." John chuckled, and looked forward, his eyes barely caught the figure in front of them when he heard it's voice.

"Hey!" Sam's eyes snapped to the chocolate beauty that was Mercedes. John looked at Sam, and had to double take at his smile.

"You actually came!" The words flew out before he could stop it.

"And now I see who." John muttered to himself, Sam only half heard it.

"Yeah, well, I got bored and decided to drop by." Mercedes replied just as cheerfully.

"Hi, I'm John." He walked around the counter to shake her hand, "And you are?"

"Mercedes." She took his hand and shook it. He smiled and it showed his deep dimple on his left cheek.

"Pleased." John said taking in the shorter, cute girl. She was wearing black skinny jeans, flip flops, and a long sleeved flowing top that clung at the hems of her sleeves and to the bottom of her shirt. She also had a purple cami-top under it. Sam looked at the way John looked at Mercedes and couldn't help but notice the way Mercedes returned the look. Sam could near hear what John was thinking. He saw how John often flirted with the girls that walked in, and apparently Mercedes wasn't an exception. Why would she be? It wasn't as annoying as how she was enjoying John's good looks, though. He was tall, maybe about Sam's height, had broad shoulders, light brown eyes, and light brown skin. He was guatamalan, so naturally he had hispanic features, and of course he had to inherit all the good looking traits… long eyelashes, full lips, and a few beauty marks that girls often swooned over. Kind of like Enrique Iglesias, but he had a mole, and bitterly, Sam didn't think he looked as good as the singer. Sam didn't want to say anything as a slight jealousy set in. He wanted to see if she would recognize his existence anytime soon.

"So you go to McKinley, too?" He asked, still gripping her hand!

"Uh, yeah." She tucked her hair behind her ear… _what was that?_!

"Cool. I wonder why Sam didn't tell me he had a girlfriend." He casually mentioned. Mercedes seemed to have remembered why she was here, and it upset Sam a little that it took so long. She glanced at him and let go of John's hand. Sam released a breath he didn't realize he was holding at the action.

"I'm not… his girlfriend." She replied. Sam noticed she looked a little solemn. Maybe she just felt awkward.

"Oh, well thats very good news." He said charmingly. Sam wondered why the hell he was just watching them interact and not doing anything about it. But they were only friends, sure he was starting to like her, but he still wasn't sure what any of it meant. He was just being thankful for finally having a true friend, aside from Mike, Artie, and Puck. Well, sort of Puck.

"Oh, is it?" She countered, a little flirtatious herself. Sam knew she could be flirtatious if she really wanted too, but to a pretty much complete stranger?

"Well, yeah. My shift ends in a bit-"

"It ends in four hours, ya chump." Sam corrected with a smile. Mercedes looked at her friend and laughed.

"Right. Tonight would be better. Would you like to hang out later?" John continued. Sam looked away, pretending to wipe the counter with the rag he somehow grabbed during their exchange.

"Um…" Mercedes looked over at Sam who seemed nonchalant at what was going on. Why was she even looking at him in approval, she didn't know. "Yeah! Sam?"

He tried as casually as he could to look up.

"Would you like to join us?" She asked. It seemed fair, right? If they were just hanging out.

Sam knew he couldn't go, but considered it. Someone had to watch over John's intentions after all. Speaking of John, who Sam could tell was trying to be friendly in her inviting him.

"I can't. I end my shift at 9 today." Sam sighed, and he swore he saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes before she turned back to a now beaming John.

"Sure, meet where and at what time?" She asked.

"You want to meet at the mall instead at about 7:30ish maybe even catch a movie?"

"Yeah, okay!" Mercedes smiled "Take my number." She said. A few moments later, he grabbed his cell phone and took her number then texted her so she had his. Just then the pizzeria's phone rang.

"Okay. I'll call you if anything." He winked and went to the back to answer the phone.

"Wow, some character he is." She giggled.

"Yeah," Sam rose an eyebrow, looking at the register, then looking back at her. "He seems to like you."

"You think? I mean, we haven't really talked, but you think?" She asked, a little too schoolgirlish, and Sam smirked at her actions.

"Yeah I do. And you seem to like him." He declared, lowering his head to her level.

"Sure. He seems nice."

"I guess. I'm glad you stopped by." He said, and her face dropped.

"Did you want me to leave now?" She would be bummed if he was saying goodbye, because his last statement sure sounded like he wanted her to leave.

"What?-Oh no, no." He shook his head, "I just can't believe you landed a date the first minute you walked in here."

"It isn't a date. We're just hanging out." She corrected.

"I don't think he thinks that." Sam muttered.

"He asked if I wanted to hang out. Not to go on a date, Sam. I think he'd know." Of course, with his luck, she heard him.

"So are you excited for your 'non-date'?" He tried to cheer up, he didn't want to make her angry or anything.

"Shut up! And I guess a little." She admitted.

"Well, well. Don't you be a lil heartbreaker, sweetheart!" He drawled, and she smirked.

"I'm excited to have another friend, asshole. Its not a date!" She hissed, bringing her eyebrows to her hairline and putting her hand on her hip.

"Mm-hmm…" He gave his half-smile. Starting to sing the kid's song of "K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Shut up." She said, not very amused.

"…sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s- OW!" He said rubbing the part of his head she just smacked.

"Date!" He exclaimed.

"Bye, Sam!" Despite herself, she smiled and walked away. Sam watched her walk away in amusement with his half-smile on his lips. It slowly faded when he realized his friend was going to hang out with this guy that neither of them barely knew. No, nope that can't happen. Not on his watch. Sure John seemed like a cool guy, but all Sam could think was '_Not ta-day_' in a voice that was as sassy as Mercedes'. He hadn't even been hanging out with her that long, but he guessed it was them having the same class for almost a year that got him to pick up on her ways.

"'Mercedes leave?" John asked when he re emerged.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Bummer, she has a body for days, huh? I mean, I know thats your 'nice friend' but she's pretty blessed, huh?" He asked sticking his hands way out like he had boobs and was holding it. Yup, it was official. Sam had to leave this place so he could make sure John treated her right. Sam realized he needed to reply to John's statement.

"Haha, yeah I guess." He said a beat late, but John was already walking back to the ovens. He needed a plan, and he needed it quick. Maybe he'd just talk to his boss, Dylan. He was pretty understanding… okay, maybe not THAT understanding, but pretty understanding to let the kid with the headache go home.

At about 4 Dylan walked in, and Sam had to bring his mood down, not that it was hard. His friend was going out with his coworker, and not too mention it was boring as fuck in the pizzeria. They had their usual rush after Mercedes left, but it wasn't all that difficult, and it only lasted for a little more than an hour. Still, his tip jar was pretty full. He was thankful for that, oh there definitely was a God to show him a little compassion through this seemingly crappy filled day.

"Hey Sam, John." He greeted the two boys. "John, why aren't you in the kitchen? You really need to stop leaving Danielle in there by herself." He reprimanded. Danielle was a nice girl who started her shift about a few hours ago and was in the back ever since, she was pretty, but she was also weird. Something John always knew, that yes, hot does trump crazy, but not Danielle kind of crazy.

"She said it was cool if I hung out up front. I told her to call me if she needed, too." He said and Dylan raised his eyebrow and continued to his office.

"Okay man, could you give me any pointers on Mercedes?" John asked as soon as Dylan was out of ear-shot. The door bells chimed signaling someone was walking in, and Sam could've kissed whoever it was! It was some middle-aged, tall, greasy guy with a really bad receding hairline, and Sam immediately took that kissing thought back.

"Hello, sir." Sam greeted. After the order was taken, and pizza's and money were exchanged, John turned his attention back to Sam.

"So?"

"So what?" Sam asked.

"What do I have to do to keep the interest man?" He said, cupping Sam's shoulder. The greasy guy who was still standing on the side grabbing more napkins glanced up at John. "I mean, you know? Give a few pointers. How do I keep the 'juices flowing' with your little friend?" Sam rose an eyebrow and hesitated a little. Greasy guy was now looking between Sam and John.

"Hey, bro. No disrespect, but I don't think your friend likes the sausages, if you know what I mean?" Greasy guy addressed John, grabbing the rest of his napkins. "He doesn't want to give you tips for his 'little friend.'" He gestured down there as he turned to walk away, and John jumped back a little stunned while Sam laughed.

"No man! That is NOT what I meant, I was talking about his friend that walked in earlier, I'm taking her out tonight." He quickly explained, and Sam just laughed harder when the door shut behind greasy guy without another word.

"Classic shit." He snorted.

"Funny, Evans?" John asked.

"Extreeemely so."

"Whatever." He said, and walked in the back room where Danielle was, mumbling something about how he'd rather hang out with her anyways.

After a few moments, Sam finally collected himself, and didn't find anything funny anymore. He gave out another chuckle and realized he still probably did.

Time went by really slow after John left, and Sam was panicking because he didn't think he would be able to leave early. He hoped having a headache was a good enough excuse, it was slow after all. Finally it was a little after 7, and Sam knocked on his boss' door.

"Come in!" He yelled. Sam slowly walked in, it would be okay. "What's up?" He asked, facing fully to Sam.

"I have a really bad headache, and I took medicine earlier, it doesn't seem to be going away, I was wondering if I could go home?" He asked tentatively.

"But you're covering someone's shift." Dylan said.

"I know, but its been a little slow, and I've been here since nine." Dylan bit his lip.

"Yeah, you're right, Danielle and Stephanie are here now, so I guess we have things covered. You can go on. Get some sleep, son. I know you've been working a lot lately filling in other people's shifts and what not." Sam couldn't believe his luck!

"Really?!" He didn't have a car, but the mall was about a 15 minute walk from where he was. His boss let out a laugh.

"Yes, really. Am I that mean? Sheesh!" He exclaimed.

"No, not at all, I just… thanks, Dyl."

"Yeah get out of here before I change my mind!"

"Okay, see you tomorrow." He said, trying to hold in his excitement.

He took his duffle and quickly rushed to change his clothes, relieved he brought an extra pair just in case. He walked back out front and grabbed his tips.

"Bye, Steph!" He said.

"See yah! Get better!" She waved, and he offered an appreciative smile, feeling a little bad that he lied. That feeling wore off real quick though when he made it to the mall ten minutes later. He checked his watch, 7:30. right on time. He didn't know where they were and decided on texting Mercedes to get some information out of her, and maybe to taunt her a little bit.

**DATE TIME! **He texted, and not too long after he got a reply, graciously enough.

**Shut your mouth!** He chuckled, he could taste her irritation through the phone, but he needed to fish for information.

**So what are you guys doing?**

**In food court right now, then going to watch the 8 o'clock showing of 'The Campaign' **Sam rolled his eyes. Sounds like a date to him. How would you get to know someone by watching a movie? You get to know them by talking in a coffee shop, or telling secrets near a lake.

**Yeah, thats not a date at all, what was I thinking? **He texted as he walked near the food court. The mall was nice, and the food court was almost in a circle motion with restaurants like Subway, and Korean BBQ occupied. He finally saw them off to the side with Mercedes' phone in her hand reading his texts he assumed, and he watched as she didn't reply. So far it was okay, he was smiling, and so was she. And she looked great! She had dark jeans on again, but with ankle boots, and a shirt that had a huge shoe in the front covered by a black leather jacket that was cut a little high.

He figured he'd buy his ticket later. Wait, BUY! He couldn't do that. He quickly pulled out his tips to see what he had. After organizing it, he had 16 bucks. A movie was already 10, and he didn't have his student I.D. Was it worth it? He sat there and watched the two interact. The bastard now had his hand on her arm, and batting his long eyelashes! How did he do that and managed to still look manly? It was frustrating, and Sam just thought, '_Fuck it.' _John nor Dylan worked tomorrow, so its not like his headache story would be blown. He took a deep breath and walked up to them.

"So you're telling me you thought Hangover II was better than the first one? Boy, are you crazy?" She said and Sam heard her laugh. It brought him up short. And what exactly was he planning on doing? He couldn't interrupt their 'hangout' and Mercedes seemed to be having a good time. Neither noticed his presence, and that headache he was talking about earlier, well, now it really existed, and he just needed to get out of there. He seemed reasonable, and they seemed friendly enough. He wasn't her father, he didn't have to protect her. He'd just text her whenever he assumed the movie was over. Or maybe he'd text her now to tell him to text her when she got home safe and how the movie was. He took out his phone, and decided against it. He'd let her have a good time. Why not, right? John wasn't poor, or had a family to take care of. He had extra money to spend on Mercedes that Sam seemingly did not. He couldn't even afford his OWN ticket to a movie. He walked away a bit crestfallen, and a little bitter. That wasn't the only thing, though. He didn't think that he was the only one to make her laugh the way she did whenever they talked… or the _few_ times they talked, but it was still a shock that others could do it too. What if she liked him better than Sam and was cuter or funnier or something like that? Then there goes the one person it was really easy to talk to. Admittedly, Artie and Mike were cool, but he couldn't tell them his insecurities, that wasn't manly. It was easier to talk to Mercedes about those kinds of things, everything with her was easier.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Just my love for Samcedes!

Sam laid in bed that night thinking of Mercedes Jones. This was ridiculous, it seems she's all he's concerned about lately. Its just that she was an easy person to relate to, and he didn't have to pretend to be anyone he wasn't around her. Trust Sam when he said, it was a breath of fresh air.

"Knock, knock." His mother, Layla, stuck her head in the door, Sam sat up on his bed when she came in.

"Hey mom."

"Hi son." She said, the pandora station on his laptop caught her attention. "Toby Keith? Uh oh, is someone homesick again?" Sam chuckled, the last time he played Toby Keith on loop like this was when he was really missing Tennessee. Layla sat on his bed.

"Not exactly." He answered, not really wanting to elaborate. He felt like he left work early for nothing, but knew if he didn't, he'd be antsy.

"Oh, well then what?"

"I just… really wanted to listen to Toby Keith. Its no big deal mom, I promise." He said, and it wasn't a big deal. Really, he was only thinking how he was liking this girl, and how she went out with the local playboy, no big deal.

"Okay honey, you know I'm here if you need me." She stood up and smoothed her jeans.

"I know mom, thanks." He said, reaching for his guitar. Another sign that he was in distraught, he often played his guitar, but with music already playing? He said it messed up his mojo, but when he had other thoughts on his mind, she knew her son would play the drums, piano, AND the guitar all at once if he wanted too and he wouldn't even realize it. Layla thought it was just because he was working a lot. That made her hesitate.

"Is it because you're working a lot?" She asked, backing up.

"No, mom. Not at all. Its just school. Its a drag you know? With glee club and everything?" He asked and she nodded, searching his face. His voice was reassuring about working not being the problem, she wasn't too sure about the second part though.

"Oh, okay." She said kissing him on the forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight mom."

The week went by relatively… painful, as Sam would describe it. What was the worst day of his life happened a few days ago.

_"Sam, Sam honey! You need to get up, hurry, pack your things!" Layla said rushing and grabbing all kinds of suitcases. _

_"What? Mom, why?" He asked, but still moved to get his things._

_"The banks coming to repo our house." Sam's heart sank, and he couldn't move. That explains why his parents had a few boxes filled lately._

_"Sam, seriously, we need to hurry! When you're done here help your siblings, but don't tell them what I told you." Sam moved on auto pilot and tried his hardest to keep moving._

_Next thing they knew, about an hour and a half later, they were in front of the American Motel. They're home for whoever knows how long._

_Stacy and Stevie eventually found out the truth, and how could they lie to them after what happened? They were scared when the bank came in tapping everything u and kicking everyone out. Hell, it was even scary for Sam. Family portraits and walls of random trophies being labelled as American Continental Bank's while they were being escorted was sickening, and heartbreaking to watch all at once. _

Sam shook those thoughts away. They were in a crappy motel, but at least they still had each other.

He and Mercedes got a little closer during school, but outside of school, she seemed to be getting closer to John.

"Hey Sammy." She said one day after school.

"Mercedes." He said as kindly as he could muster.

"I feel like we got closer, so can I talk to you about something?" She asked. He didn't have much time before he started work, maybe about an hour, but he knew he'd miss it for Mercedes. Didn't he already ditch it for her before, and she didn't even ask?

"Anything."

"Well, what do you think of John, as a person?" Sam thought for a moment. What kind of person would he be if he were to bash John? After all, he did know John was ultimately a pretty decent guy.

"Um, well, that depends… how do you mean?" He tried to stall, while he pushed the illogical thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Basically, do you respect him as a person?"

"Yeah, I guess. He has some tendencies, but he's alright." Honestly, he wanted to say how he was a show off sometimes, and he often flirted with the girls, but all in all he was okay, and everyone had flaws.

"I have this feeling about him, and I don't really know what to do about it." That spiked his interest.

"What feelings?"

"Like I could do better." _No,_ Sam thought, _This is not happening_. But as she looked down and back up with innocent eyes, he could see the depths in everything she meant.

"Do you think I could do better?" She asked shyly. Sam wanted to sweep her up and tell her 'YES! PICK ME PICK ME!' But with his current state of being, well, homeless, he wasn't the better choice. This was more heartbreaking than it was awkward.

"Does John treat you nicely?" She nodded, "Does he talk bad about or to you?" She shook her head. "Well… He's a handsome lad, and not as handsome as you are pretty… but maybe you should test the waters a little longer with him?" He asked and she shut her eyes while he was breathing in.

"Did he ask you out?" Again she shook her head.

"But I think he's going to."

"Well, maybe you should give him a chance?" He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

When she looked up he could tell thats not the answer he was looking for. Sam wasn't dumb, he knew what Mercedes was asking about him, and he was fucking elated, and fucking furious because of his current situation. He couldn't take her out the way John could, the way he could take off to chill with her. Sam was their main income, because apparently his dad has been out of work for months, not too far after his mom.

"I see." She said turning on her heel and leaving.

When she was out of sight, something between a groan and a growl came out of his mouth. He rubbed a hand down his face and tried to fight back tears. He wanted this girl, so bad. It was obvious as day to him now, and clearly she wanted him back! But fuck fate! Fuck the betrayal he felt from his parents for not being honest with him all those months ago, and his mother for not telling him just earlier this week when he was listening to Pandora that they might have to move. And mostly fuck society for making them homeless. Oh and fuck John for swooping in and successfully taking Mercedes away. Oh no, wait, he did that all on his own when he told her to give John a chance. Mother fucker, this was not fair.

He wanted to rush after her, but needed to walk to work because his parents sold their car, and now they only have Sam's truck. Sam was going to work in a sour mood, he could feel it. It didn't help that John was working, at least he was only working five hours today.

* * *

Mercedes went to the auditorium to keep her mind off of things. Or do the exact opposite.

"Mercedes?" Rachel said, walking up to the sobbing girl in the auditorium. She jumped when she heard Rachel's voice.

"Ugh, Rachel, you scared me." She said.

"I-I'm sorry Mercedes." Mercedes turned back around. She was sitting with her legs hanging off the edge of the stage, Rachel sat next to her. "'Cedes?"

"I was about to ask what you were doing here, then I caught myself. It's the auditorium." Mercedes responded motioning around her then side eyeing Rachel.

"If you want me to leave, then I could do that." She said, starting to get up. Mercedes could not believe she didn't want the girl to leave.

"No, Rachel, you can stay." She wanted company, and it was nice to hang out with someone more annoying than her problems.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, supportively putting a hand on Mercedes' shoulder, she shook her head. "Okay then." The brunette said and they continued to sit in silence.

"Whats wrong with me?!" Mercedes finally blurted and it was Rachel's turn to jump. "Sorry." She apologized.

"Nothings wr-"

"Yes, there are plenty of things wrong with me. I like a boy, then I ditch him for the other charming guy, and I agree to hangout with said charming guy in front of my crush, when my heart was not even in it, and then the boy I really DO like, I swear we have chemistry, and we talked a lot before charming boy came in the picture, but NOOO I just had to be stupid and take him out instead, so I think the boy I like got upset, but I asked him subtly if he wanted to be with me the way I want to be with him, and I tried not to sound like a slut and thats exactly what it sounded like, and then he basically told me to stay with the charmer, and I don't want to because I really like him and…" Mercedes knew she was babbling and nothing was probably making sense, but thats as far as she was willing to explain. Rachel took a moment to approach this.

"Okay, first of all, breathe. Secondly, Mercedes, you can't help what you feel, or don't feel. And you didn't do anything wrong. You made a mistake, but at least you learned. You still hangout the charmer?" Mercedes nodded, "Mercedes, maybe you shouldn't lead him on. You don't want him to get more emotionally involved, and well the other guy, maybe you did upset him, but if he really likes you, he'll want you, too. With these things, you just have to trust yourself to do whats right. I know I shouldn't talk, I did make out with Noah to get back at Finn, and that was so stupid. I never wanted Noah, but I ended up losing everything. Finn's just starting to talk to me again, but I'm going to prove to him there is nothing that means more to me than him. I know you're not guilty of infidelity, but maybe following the same outlines would help?" She asked softy, rubbing the other girl's back. Oddly, what she was saying was making sense. But what if Sam still didn't like her, even after everything was said and done? She already got rejected.

"Thank Rach." She said and Rachel put her arm completely around her shoulder, prompting Mercedes to put her head on her shoulder. Any other time, it would've been weird, but it was nice having some fresh eyes on the situation.

"So you think I might have a chance?"

"Oh, definitely."

* * *

"So I'm planning on asking Mercedes out. But like out, out." John said, leaning next to Sam on the back wall. Sam just rolled his eyes at the ceiling and rested his head on the wall.

"So what do you think?" He asked. Sam just turned his eyes as far to John as he could before he had to absolutely turn his head to look at him.

"Do whatever the hell you want." He replied getting off the wall and walking to the open stool by the register.

"The fuck, bro? You've been salty all day." John said coming on the side of Sam.

"I've had a bad week." He said, resting his elbow on the counter and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What? Because I've been hanging out with Mercedes?"

"Its more than that." Sam said, still gripping his bridge.

"Oh, so some of it has to do with Mercedes." A statement, not a question.

"Fine, yeah! And so now what? Huh? You're going to back off?" John smirked and shook his head. "Thats what I thought, so what fucking difference does it make?"

"Well, at least you finally admitted it. Too bad it took a real man to do what you couldn't do." Right when John finished his statement, Sam had him against the wall with his forearm against his neck.

"Sam!" Dylan called. Sam immediately dropped John and faced his boss. "Hands! Next time you're out of here bud." He said walking to the kitchen. Thats all it took for the asian guy to say that would make them wise up. John smiled tauntingly at Sam.

"Oh, and you, too. John. One more remark, and I swear, you're out too." Dylan said poking his head back out. "In fact. Get your ass in the back with Danielle." It was Sam's turn to smile as John eyed him while he was going in the back.

"Sam! Why don't you take a breather? Dalton Academy ordered pizza. Know where that is?" Dylan asked and Sam immediately thought of Kurt.

"Sure do."

"Okay, well, off you go." Dylan said, holding the delivery bag so his employee could grab it.

"Thanks."

Once he got to Dalton he tried his hardest to lay low so Kurt wouldn't see him.

"Sam?" Annnnd of course, this wasn't his week.

"Kurt. Hey." He said, turning around to face the shorter teen.

"What? You're delivering pizzas now?" He asked, not in a menacingly way, but a sincere wonder.

"Um, yep."

"Why?" Sam didn't know why, but his eyes started welling with tears. Maybe it was the sincerity, maybe it was he was finally somewhere out of McKinley, or the fucking parlor, or his 'house', maybe it was because Kurt would be the first to find out. Kurt noticed he was getting upset and pulled him into a separate room the Warbler's hardly used, but was always accessible.

"Whats wrong?" And immediately, Sam started crying. Kurt gathered him into a hug and Sam rested his face in his shoulder. After a few minutes, he finally stopped. Kurt moved both of them to a couch on the side of the room. Once they sat, Kurt asked again.

"I don't have a home anymore." Sam said. Saying the words aloud was so much more painful than saying it in his head.

"What?"

"The bank repo'd our house, so now we live in a pretty shitty motel. I've been delivering pizzas for a couple months now so I could help out." Kurt had his hand over his mouth in utter shock.

"Sam. I'm so sorry." He said, tears forming in his own eyes.

"Its life, right?"

"But you're only a teenager! Wha-thats not fair. How did this happen?"

"My parents loss their jobs a few months back, and I've unknowingly been supporting my family during those months. I thought my dad still had his job, guess not. Huh. Talk about betrayal." Sam said scoffing. Kurt just rubbed his back in support. They talked for another 15 minutes before Sam had to go.

"Call me if you need anything. Okay? Clothes, toys, a babysitter. I'll be here." Kurt said, bringing Sam in for another hug.

"Thanks Kurt, and can we keep this between us? The job, and the family situation?" Kurt was already nodding his head before Sam could finish.

"Scouts honor." He said holding up two fingers.

Sam left Dalton feeling so much better than he did going there. Maybe he should tell Mercedes, too. But it seemed a cheat shot because he just unwillingly turned her down, and besides, the less people that knew, the better. In fact, he believed it'll all blow over, so no one needed to know.

* * *

Quinn was standing on the side walk waiting for her mother in the boutique store when she saw Sam Evans walking into a pond shop across the street with his guitar and no car. Quinn didn't know what to think, but she knew he loved that guitar. While they were going out, she could barely play it because Sam was so anal about it. So what was he doing? A few minutes later he came out with his fingers rubbing his eyes, and no guitar. Did he just hock his guitar? She had no idea what was going on, but she said a silent prayer for him in her head.

* * *

The Evans' family went up to their pastor to receive prayer, it was a small church with only about 50 members, so it had a family like feel to it.

"Hello brothers, and sisters." The pastor said, gathering everyone's attention. Quinn watched the Sam and his family take their seats on one of the pews and they all looked worn down.

"The Evans' family has asked us to pray for them. You see, they're going through a trial, and they'd like our prayers. We are in a safe place, and I am so happy they have faith in our church to confide in us." As the pastor went on, Sam looked behind him and he locked eyes with Quinn. _Quinn. _The pastor didn't go into too much detail, but unemployed was mentioned quite often, as well as security.

"So what's going on Evans?" Quinn said, coming beside Sam in the refreshment line after service.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been distant, and the pastor was being quite vague on what it was you needed prayer for." She said looking up at him. She cheated on him, and so did Santana, and of all people Sam didn't deserve anything bad. He was a good person.

"Um, well, we just need prayer for my parents to find jobs."

"How bad is it?" She asked, he wasn't comfortable saying anything because, well, she was his first girlfriend and of all people, why did she have to ask?

"Um not-"

"And don't you DARE lie to me, because I saw you yesterday." She said holding up a finger. She wasn't trying to be funny, and Sam knew it, she was very serious. She had that scary look in her eyes and Sam knew better than to lie to her when she had that face. Wait-

"Saw me yesterday?"

"You hocked you're guitar, didn't you?" She asked, crossing her arms with the tiny plate still in her hand. He nodded. "I know, I saw you walk in there with it, and out again without it. I knew something was wrong. You loved that guitar, heck you didn't even let me play it." She blurted before she could think her words through. Sam felt a little awkward at the mention of their time together.

"Yeah."

"Plus, I drove past your house to try to talk to you, but there was a huge sign that said, 'For Sale'"

"Right."

"Sam," She said putting a hand on his shoulder, "I know when we were together, I wasn't there for you like I should've been, but please, if theres anything I could do, let me know." She said sincerely, and Sam nodded.

"Well, Stacy does need a friend to do girl things. Since she had to get rid of a lot of her arts and crafts, female company would be good. I know it must suck being the only girl." Quinn nodded sympathetically.

"Thats fine, just call me okay?" And with one last squeeze of his shoulder, she walked away.

* * *

Sam hadn't heard from Mercedes in a couple days and tried to call her. She actually answered!

"Mercedes?"

"Hey Sam." She said. Okay, her tone wasn't as bright as he wanted it too, but her voice still sounded amazing.

"How are you?" He asked, today he was going to tell her about his situation.

"I'm good. How are you?" Everything about their conversation was generic, but Sam insisted to make it work.

"See thats the thing I have to talk to you about-"

"Actually, Sam, John told me you tried to choke him out?" Theres the life he was looking for, too bad it was the sassy voice.

"What?"

"Did you or didn't you pin him against a wall?"

"I did, but-"

"You told me you wanted me to give him a chance, and then you attack him?" She finally stopped talking so he could answer.

"He was just irritating me."

"You irritate me, you don't see me pushing you against a wall." Sam pushed back the immediate naughty thought. He sure wished she'd push him against a wall. How hot would that be? "SAM!" She yelled snapping him back to attention.

"I don't understand, do you, or don't you …" Sam was waiting for her to finish her sentence, because like _some_ people he wasn't rude.

"What?" He asked, not quite understanding what she was asking.

"Think I deserve better?" She asked again, but a lot quieter and shyer.

"You mean, 'do I or don't I want to be with you?'" He asked getting straight to the point.

"Yes." He heard her breathe out.

"Its complicated, 'Cedes." He said, gripping his bridge. He was surprised there wasn't a bruise there yet. He knew it was the wrong thing to say, and her scoff confirmed it.

"Really? What next, 'I like you, but its not you, its me?'" Oddly, and of course, that would be an accurate saying. It was the truth!

"Yes, but its the tr-"

"I can't be on the phone, I'm busy, Sam." She said, and with one little click, the line was dead.

_What the fuck just happened?_ How the hell did that spiral downwind so damn fast? He wanted to go to her house, but he had work. He shut off his phone and got ready for work.

Mercedes hung up the phone and threw herself backwards on her bed. Wow, she was a real bitch, but she couldn't handle the mix signals, she was over it! She guessed it was self inflicted, since she agreed to hangout with John, but honestly she wanted to test Sam, and often times, he'd show jealousy, but he still didn't make a move. And why the hell not, if he really wanted to be with her? She only agreed to hangout to see what Sam would say. Oh no… she was beginning to sound like Quinn and Rachel. Test Sam? That was vindictive in itself, now who was playing games? She needed to apologize, if he'd even listen to it. Gosh, was she on her period or something? That wasn't possible, she had it a week ago, so it was just her… being a bitch.

She grabbed her phone and called Sam. Straight to voicemail. Five minutes later, she tried again, and nothing. Mercedes felt remorse, and she knew she had to let John down easy.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Thanks for your reviews guys!

Sam walked into the school determined to talk to Mercedes. No matter what she said, today she would know the truth. She could be mad all she wanted, he wasn't going to be having any of it today. That is, until he reached the library. He arrived to school early and had sometime to kill before school officially started so he thought why not continue that report for english. It wasn't his best subject anyways with his dyslexia and all, but as he was passing the librarian's station he noticed a stack of newspapers, with his face on it! Actually what caught his eye was the All-American Motel sign, everything else he noticed later. After he read the title, he breathed in. _No._

Paper still clutched in his hand, he rushed back to the main halls to see if anyone else seen the school's newspaper. He saw a few people here and there, but no one he knew. He took a deep breath, no one really read the school's newspaper anyway, he shouldn't worry.

He believed he had every right to be cool, everything was okay. The day was relatively quiet.

He walked into the choir room during lunch to see if Mercedes was there. She was there alright, with Quinn, Artie, Brittany, and Tina. Sam gave Quinn one nod before addressing Mercedes.

"'Cedes?" He asked. She looked up from the iPad her and Tina were looking at.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?" he said a bit tersely. He needed to do damage control before the real damage happened.

"Everything alright, Sam?" Tina asked, and her a small smile. His urgent tone threw her off.

"Yeah, Tina everything is fine." He said.

"What the hell is this dude? 'What blondie former cheerleader is having a secret Moonlight Motel Rendervous with another big lipped blondie?" Sam rolled his eyes shut. _Shiiit. _Finn always had great timing. Everyone glanced at Rachel, and he knew she had something to do with this.

"You don't seriously believe that do you?" Quinn asked Finn.

"I don't know theres a picture with you two in front of the All-American Motel!" Finn said, pointing a finger between the former couple, "You cheated on me before, why not again?" He put out his arms in questioning, tilting his head. "Besides, why wouldn't he do the same thing I did to him?" Finn asked, stepping closer to Sam, Quinn was trying to reason with the taller teen.

"Because its rumors Finn!" She said. Sam glanced at Mercedes and she was looking at the floor, shaking her head. Just then she looked up at him, and he saw that she was sad.

"I don't care. I'm going to punch his face off." He said pushing Sam. _Oh helllll to the no! _Sam thought.

"Pretty funny you should say that." He said pushing him back, "I mean, you were the one that came in and stole my girl!" He yelled, he was about to sock him in his face when Mr. Shuester separated them. Sam watched in fury as the hypocrite walked out the door. Quinn ran after him, and Sam turned back to Mercedes. She simply looked back at her iPad. Sam looked over to her and willed her to look at him with his eyes, but she never did.

"Okay, so I guess we'll just start glee." Mr. Shue said as if nothing happened. From the time class started to the time it ended, Mercedes never looked at Sam, not once.

If that wasn't already bad; Kurt came over that night. Gloriously like the day before, it was all over the Muckracker that morning. Then during glee, Rachel and Quinn were fighting over Finn… again. Honestly Sam didn't care much about them, but c'mon, of all people Finn? Why Finn? That was something he'd never get. He thought he was in the clear until someone mentioned his name. He tried to explain that Kurt and Quinn were just helping him out. He looked at Mercedes and hoped she'd understand.

"Oh is that what we're calling it now?" Her familiar sassy voice came out. _Is that what we're calling it now? IS THAT WHAT WE'RE CALLING IT NOW?_ He thought. She was kidding him, right?

He didn't hear what the teacher said to Mercedes, and he didn't care. The truth was coming out whether or not he wanted it to. He wasn't even in the motel for a whole week and people were already finding out.

"Kurt was bringing me some clothes, and Quinn was helping me babysit." He said standing, he didn't care about anyone else in the room, just Mercedes.

"So why were you in that motel?" Sam rolled his eyes in exhaustion, of course that half ass answer wouldn't suffice for these nosy ass people.

"Because thats where we live now!" He rubbed a hand down his face, and the room was quiet. "My mom lost her job a few months back, and then so did my dad not too long after." Mercedes' eyes widened.

"Are you all happy now?" He asked before he stormed out the room.

He was a little way down the hall before he stopped and looked back to the choir room. He didn't know why, maybe he just hoped Mercedes would follow him. Throwing his back and head against the lockers he looked up once before he looked back down the hall; nothing. She didn't come after him. He pushed himself off the wall as he accepted it, and in that instant, he felt poorer than he's ever felt. He made it to the school's front door and with one glance backward just to double check, he was out the door. Heart to the floor, he walked back 'Home.'

A few hours later while he was talking to his siblings a knock came on the door. He told them to stay put when he went to check who it was. Heart pounding he opened the door with a slight smile. A smile that was lost when he saw it was only Rachel and Finn. He invited them in, and turns out the glee club bought his guitar back that day! It lifted him and touched him at the same time. But how could Finn and Rachel come and check on him but not 'Cedes? They said they'd help him in glee and for a second he thought thats all they cared about; Glee. Everything was glee. But looking back at them, he knew they meant in anyway. The group of teens were weird in what they meant, but you could always see the unity in their faces. Same way Mercedes helped Quinn, or Artie helped Puck, it was that they had a friendship that had many layers. The tears of all his emotions pricked that in the back of his eyes had finally he gave out. After his short crying session, the small group shared a hug, and they left. Not five minutes after they left, someone knocked on the door again. He figured they probably forgot something. When he opened the door his stomach fell to his ass.

"Mercedes." His voice came out between revelation, and hurt.

"Hey Sam." She said quietly. They stood there a bit awkwardly before he told her to come in. He looked around the small motel, and really looked at it with a critical eye. It was a mess, clothes laid out on his cot, newspapers all over the small table, among other things. He took a deep breath before he turned back to Mercedes. She wasn't doing much, just standing by the door. He moved the clothes on his cot against the wall on one side so it was clear for them to sit.

"Come sit." He said, motioning to the bed. She sat on the edge, and he sat beside her.

"Who's your friend, Sammy?" Stacy asked.

"I'm Mercedes." She said with a smile, "Whats your name?" She asked, walking up to them.

"I'm Stacy, and this is my twin, Stevie."

"Stacy!" Stevie whined, "Stop telling everyone my name." He said crossing his arms, Stacy just continued to smile.

"Wait, you're Mercedes?" Stacy asked, and Sam tensed up as Mercedes nodded.

"So you're the one Sammy used to always talk about." She said matter-of-factly. "Well, he still does." She continued.

"Oh he does now?" She asked looking over her shoulder and giving a teasing smile at the lightly blushing blonde.

"Yeah, especially when we were at our other house. He'd say he was going to hang out with you. It wasn't Artie or Puck or Mikey anymore." She said. "I thought you were his girlfriend… are you his girlfriend?" Stevie looked over at his sister with a disgusted face.

"Stace, why would you ask that? Girls have cooties." He said, putting his chin in the air. Sam could've slapped him for being so rude.

"Not Mercedes!" She protested.

"Yeah, not anymore Stevie. My cootie days are over!" Mercedes said with a smile. Stevie eyed her for a little bit.

"You promise?" Sam had to smile at Stevie's seriousness.

"I promise. Scouts honor." She said raising two fingers against each other.

"You do look old enough not to have cooties anymore." He said tilting his head, "Whats your name again?"

"Mercedes." Stevie's eyes lit up.

"Like the car?" Mercedes smiled and rolled her eyes in fondness.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Awesome." He said.

"Okay guys, Mercedes and I are going to be right outside if you need us, but lock the door just in case and don't open if for anybody-"

"Except you, mom, or dad." Stacy finished like she already knew the drill.

"Thats my girl." He said before ruffling her hair, and ushering Mercedes outside. Once he closed the door, he heard Stacy lock the deadbolt.

"Sam, I'm so sorry." She said leaning on the rail of the porch.

"Ah, its okay. I probably should've told you sooner. Guess it was a stupid pride thing."

"You were protecting yourself, its a pride thing, but it wasn't stupid. You seen how people judge in that school, but it was dumb that you didn't tell me. I thought we were closer than that." She said looking at him and he nodded his agreement.

"We are."

"But I'm not only apologizing for my words today, but from the other night." She continued without pause.

Sam's face was serious as he looked forward at the parking lot. He felt like this girl was really hurting him, but at the same time, he felt she's the only one that could fix him.

"And by your face, I could see that I hurt you." She said solemnly, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I also want to say I'm sorry for making you admit something you most likely don't feel. I-I don't know, I assumed we had something, but I guess its one-sided." She said, and he straightened up.

"Its not one-sided Mercy." He said facing her, "Maybe, if you let me finish what I was trying to say on the phone, you would've heard what I was trying to tell you. I called you because I was going to tell you, but then that thing with John happened, and then you asked me your cryptic question again, and then all the answers for me weren't lining up right." He said, pushing back his hair.

"Well, what did you want to tell me? I'm all ears." She said, facing him as well.

"You sure?" He teased and she smiled, zipping her lips shut and throwing out the key, he chuckled. "Okay, well, I wanted to tell you about my current situation, that you already know of. Then I wanted to tell you that I _do_ in fact like you very much. Then I wanted to tell you that I can't be with you, no matter how much I want to because you deserve so much more than a boyfriend who's homeless." He looked her in the eyes and he could see that she wanted to cry, but as promised she let him finish. Hell, looking at her now, he wanted to cry, too. And for the second time today, his eyes welled up, but he blinked back the tears. He knew it would be a long time till he could be with this girl, and who's to say that she'd want to be with him in a few months, or even a year. The situation with his family was getting worse, and he was starting to realize they'd be in that motel room a lot longer than they planned.

"I'm so sorry this happened." He said brokenly, "But you're still my best friend. And if you can't continue to be my best friend because of our feelings and our ability to do absolutely nothing about it, then I understand." He said, wiping his eyes with his fingers to stop the tears. Gosh, he couldn't not be friends with her. He needed her. He always kind of did.

"Can I speak now?" He nodded. "Sam, this situation doesn't define who you are, what you make of it does. And I understand, I totally understand, it is complicated! Who knew a cliché line would work for such an unlikely situation?" She asked, chuckling a little and he did too, "But you need to take care of your family, and they come first." She said nodding, "I still want to be friends, because even through it all, you're my best friend, too." She said walking up to him and cupping his cheek. "Next time, just be honest."

"You bet." He said covering her hand with his own and leaning into her touch.

"Good." She said.

"Good." He agreed. They stared at each other for another minute until Stacy opened the door.

"Sammy, we're hungr-um…" She said clearly interrupting something, but the two teens were already separated.

"Were you guys about to kiss?" Stevie asked incredulously, looking at Mercedes. Sam felt his face get red.

"No." They both said at once and chuckled, "We're just friends." Mercedes said looking back at Sam.

"Okay…" Stevie said widening his eyes like he didn't believe it. "Are you hungry 'Cedes?" He asked.

"Not really, but I can stay, if you'd like." She asked and he nodded enthusiastically.

"I mean, I guess." He said, trying to mask his excitement and crossing his arms. Sam looked at his kid brother and shook his head while Stacy squealed in excitement.

"Do you like cars?" He asked and Mercedes nodded.

"Love em'" She said.

"Well, do you like barbies?!" Stacy beamed, but before she could answer Stevie interrupted.

"Why would she like barbies if she likes cars?" He said shaking his head at his sister and walked back in the motel.

"She could like both!" She snapped back at him and the twins bickered back and forth. Sam looked at Mercedes and shook his head. This was going to be a long day.

It was about 7 o'clock when Mercedes left and Sam walked her to her car. His parents still weren't home, but he didn't expect them to be. They usually never came back till later.

"Thanks for coming and hanging out." He said shelving his hands in his pockets against the cold.

"Yeah, thanks for having me, it was fun!"

"Cool." He said smirking. She walked to the driver's door and opening it.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you…" She started and he tilted his head in interest, "I told John I couldn't go out with him anymore." She said softly, and he felt his heart rate pick up.

"Well, not to be an ass, but thats very good news." He said smiling.

"Yeah, I knew that I couldn't lead him on if my heart wasn't in it." She said shrugging, she looked so vulnerable and honest, Sam couldn't resist but close her driver's door, and give her the hugest bear hug known to man.

"I am sorry it hear that." He said half-heartedly, she laughed into his chest.

"No you're not."

"You're right; I'm not." He said smirking, bringing her in closer. He felt her shaking her head.

"One day, I'll make this right, and I'll be all yours." He said without thinking, and she felt her heart thump a million times over.

"Sam… don't talk like that." She said, it was great to hear, but it still hurt that it would be a while.

"I know, I'm sorry." He said quickly kissing the top of her head then pulling away. "Goodnight, friend." He held up a hand for her to high five and she did. He opened the door for her and shut it after she got in. She offered a small wave then reversed and pulled out onto the main road. He waited till he couldn't see her anymore, then walked back into the room.

It been a few weeks since he and Mercedes started hanging out almost like old times. Only difference now is that there is so much tension… like, sexual tension. Its like, how would he describe it? Damon and Elena from the Vampire Diaries, except Mercedes doesn't have a 'Stefan' in the way, no their 'Stefan' was his financial problems. But the more Elena and Damon denied their feelings, and the more they just try to be friends, the longer their stares became, and the more chemistry built until one day, Damon ended up kissing Elena! Now Sam felt that tension and chemistry every time he looked at his 'best friend.' This was a huge change for him, he never felt the need to hump the shit out of his best friend before.

Things with his family did get better though, his mom found a job at Mercedes' dad's office as a receptionist. You'd think it was awkward that one friend's parent worked for the other, but she never mentioned it. He didn't even think she knew! The rumors finally died down, and everything was almost normal again. They had a little more money for gas so Sam didn't have to walk the twins to school every morning like before, and they had a little bit more to splurge on food, but not too much.

"Sam." Rachel came up to him with lip chap, asking him if he wanted to go to prom. When he told her he didn't think that was a good idea, she immediately brought Finn up. The girl automatically assumed that just because her world revolved around Finn and what he thought, so did everyone else, but that just… _no_.

"Look Rachel, you're just not my type." He said honestly and shutting his locker. Her face was one of shock. Of course she didn't think she'd be rejected because she wasn't someone's type. Well, just because Jesse, Finn, Puck, and even Jacob Ben Israel went after her crazy ass, didn't mean Sam was about to. "But thanks for the lip chap." He said as he turned away from her and briskly walked down the hall. If he could afford to take anyone, it would be Mercedes Jones.

Prom was buzzing everywhere in the school, he saw posters of Quinn and Finn's campaign, and remembered back to the days they were together. He shuttered, Quinn was a nice girl when she wanted to be, but Sam didn't know what the hell was wrong with Finn. His girlfriend was crazy! Sam witnessed first hand what it she was like when she talked about prom. She even said winning would be just as fulfilling as a little 'somethin somethin.' Sam knew in that moment when she said those exact words she was insane as hell. How did a crown bring you fulfillment? Didn't she ever watch Mean Girls? Its just plastic!

"So Mercedes, are you going to prom?" He asked her and she shook her head. Sam finally had an afternoon off and they were watching Avatar at her house. His siblings were with his dad because he needed to spend time with the twins. Ever since the whole 'motel' situation, Daniel and Layla hardly spent time with the kids. Sam saw them every night and they spoke often, so he decided to hang out with 'Cedes, since he hadn't really hung out-hung out with her as much as he wanted to.

"What, why? Everyone's looking forward to it! I mean, look at Quinn." He said chuckling, and he quickly stopped when she didn't react. "Whats wrong?"

"I don't have anyone to go with. And I don't want to go stag. Everyones going to have a date, and what am I going to do? Be the third wheel?" She asked, grabbing the near empty popcorn bowl and headed toward the kitchen to refill it. Sam could see she was trying not to get upset.

"You'll be the hottest one there! Trust me, you won't be alone." Sam said. He was hurting for her. Someone is going to snatch her up, he was just thankful John didn't go to their school because then it would be bad for him. Now he had to look out for whoever else came in the picture and he was not going to be having that. Still, if Mercedes didn't want to go alone, what could he do?

"Sam, don't say that." She said, pushing past him to go back in the living room.

"Hey, why not?" He asked reaching for her arm.

"Because its not true!" She near yelled, and he widened his eyes in shock.

"So you're calling me a liar." He stated, not asked. Sam hated lying, look at Quinn and Santana! They lied to him all the time. Plus his parents lied to him, too. He was done with the half truths, and was only going to be honest with Mercedes, and had been from when he promised her he would be weeks ago, because thats what she deserved. He wasn't going to beat around the bush anymore. The only time he truly lied to her was when he said he thought she should give John a shot, and that was more biased than it was a lie, still it hurt the both of them, and he wasn't going to let that happen again. Even if they weren't together. And he knew she wasn't going to lie or test him anymore either. Not even half truths. When she told him about her little test, it upset and annoyed him and reminded him of Quinn, but the beautiful thing about 'Cedes was, she wasn't Quinn. She owned up to her actions, and he respected that.

"No. But just because you think that doesn't mean everyone else does." She said, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, but what happened to, 'I'm a strong, independent, black woman!'?" He sassed, "Where's the Mercedes who said that?"

"I am a strong, independent, black woman." She said in a voice that didn't convince Sam, but he knew she was trying.

"Oh yeah? So why is this different?" He asked, walking closer to her.

"I just don't want to go alone." She said accepting his hug and burying her face in his chest.

"Then don't go." He said brokenly himself. Seeing her cry made him want to cry. He wasn't such a sap, but Mercedes Jones was doing something to him. He didn't know what else to say that would make her feel better, and knew that just supporting her on her decision would be best.

Glee club the next day did not help anything for Sam. It took a while to get Mercedes to stop crying the day before, which ended with them cuddled on the couch watching the credits roll of their movie. Sam didn't mind the cuddling, but he did mind how she felt. After ripping off as much prom posters as he could; from the student government's advertising, to prom king and queen campaigning, he didn't care, he tore it ALL down. He was in the middle of ripping down another one when he heard a voice come up from behind him.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Sam almost jumped. He was so caught up in his tasks, he didn't think of _getting_ caught. He turned around and saw Puck, then he looked down at Lauren's poster in his hand. _Crap._

"Uh, nothing." He thought of lamely. Adjusting his eyes to Puck's slushy.

"Bullshit." Puck took a sip of his drink and yanked the poster out of his hand. "Why do you have my girlfriend's poster in your hand then? You trying to mac on my girl by stealing posters of her? Not right dude."

"Puck, I have no interest in Lauren." Sam said slowly.

"You better not. What, are you working for Finn and Quinn?" Puck asked, full of sass.

"No. I was just readjusting them." That technically wasn't a lie, he was readjusting them… into the trash can.

"Seriously, man. Why are you ripping them off the walls? I saw you throwing away Santana's. You're just lucky I saw you and not her." Sam flinched; he was right.

"Okay, well… wanting to go to prom but knowing you can't and seeing these posters on the wall, it just hurts, ya know?" That wasn't a complete lie either. It did hurt. Puck made a sincerely concerned face.

"I know." He said, clapping his free hand on Sam's shoulder. "But I also know my girlfriend worked hard on making these posters. I sympathize with you dude, I truly do, but rip one more of our posters off, and we're going to be having some serious problems." Puck said sticking the poster back on the wall crookedly. Sam sighed as Puck walked away. He did rip off quite a few posters, but it was only a matter of time till someone else caught him, and Puck was right about him being the one to catch Sam, because if any of the other girls were to catch him, he'd be in deep kim chee. He rested his head against the wall in exhaustion. He wanted to protect Mercedes but knew it was pretty impossible.

Glee club finally came. Lauren, Brittany, and Tina walked in talking about prom dresses. Naturally Mercedes had to walk in not a second later and ask them what they were talking about. He watched in helplessness as her shoulders slumped some, then watched in anger as the teacher talked about singing at prom. He knew it would hurt Mercedes, but what could he do? He tried to do Jedi Mind Tricks on all the annoying people talking about prom. Eventually Mercedes excused herself. Sam knew she was upset, they all did, and surprisingly Kurt volunteered to talk to her. But what was even more surprising was Rachel insisted she did it instead. Sam said a silent prayer in his head that Rachel wouldn't say anything stupid, because he knew if she said the wrong thing, his diva would go all kinds of smack down on her jewish ass.

Sam called Mercedes after glee but she said she was with Rachel and she couldn't talk right now. He sighed in relief, at least she seemed better. In fact, she sounded a bit optimistic.

* * *

Prom was officially three days away, and Mercedes and Rachel had been spending quite the time together. Every time Sam would ask her about it, she'd just brush him off. As long as Rachel wasn't being vindictive it was alright. In his heart he knew she was an okay girl, a little misled, but good. Thats why when she pulled him into the auditorium, he was somewhere between scared and trusting. It was dark and no one was in there, so he felt a little awkward, unless…

"Is this a surprise party or something? Because my birthday was last week." Sam said.

"It was?" She asked looking at him, "Um, no thats not the reason…" He didn't know what she said anymore because Mercedes was now in his line of sight. He smiled, but it quickly faded. He was confused at her hesitation.

"Well then why am I here?" He asked turning his head toward Rachel, then finally looking from Mercedes to Rachel.

Basically she wanted to do a three-way date. Her, Mercedes and himself for prom. It sounded great, but he still didn't have any money, thats when the 60 bucks came into play. They were calling it, "Prom On A Budget." They were going to go to the Goodwill store for their dresses, make corsages from Mercedes' mom's garden, and he was going to borrow a suit from his dad. He couldn't believe it! He was going to prom, albeit Rachel was one of his dates, but still, he was going, and most importantly so was Mercedes. She wasn't going to be alone that night! He knew before hand that she wasn't going to be out of his sight. After their group hug Mercedes excused herself, she had a tutoring session to go to. Sam was going to escort her till Rachel called him. With one last wave to Mercedes she was gone, and the two were left alone. If he thought it was weird before, it was definitely weird now.

"I just wanted to tell you that you better make this night count." She said pointing at him. She had a very serious look on her face, and her voice full with sass. Everyone was full of sass lately!

"I know how important prom is for you, Rach. Don't worry." If he could've roll his eyes, he would've.

"No, not for me Sam," She shook her head, "for Mercedes." She said holding eye contact with him while walking past him to leave. Thats all that needed to be said. _Well all be damned._ Sam thought, as he turned to watch her walk out the auditorium.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own glee

Mercedes was a dream.

She was everything he could ever hope for, and dancing with her made him forget everything. In fact, he was so far in bliss, he couldn't think of anything that could possibly break his mood.

'The robot! She's doing the ROBOT!' Sam thought as he watched her change between the old school dance moves. The move bought him back to a couple days ago, the same afternoon she and Rachel suggested they do Prom On A Budget. She was at his motel studying when he brought up the fact that he can't dance.

_Mercedes laughed, and lowered her pen. Her previous funk totally gone._

_"And this news is supposed to surprise me because…?" She looked him in the eyes and he swore he felt his heart swell. Her lips were set, but her eyes were dancing. He leaned forward, and was quite pleased with the hitch of her breath._

_"…Because I am the master of sw-"_

_"Please don't say that word, or there will be no going back." She crinkled her nose. Sam never got why she didn't like the word, but he wasn't deferred. He wanted to tease her, teasing her was fun._

_"…Swag." He drew out the word like it was meant to take a minute to say. Mercedes threw her arms up in exasperation, and he sat up straighter. "It would be a shock that I can't do something as simple as dance." He continued with a smile dancing on his lips._

_"Maybe if you focus more on the beat and less on the _word, _you'd be a better dancer." She countered, and he smiled his real smile._

_"Seriously though, can you help? I can't dance by myself, let alone with another person!" He exhaled like it took all the energy in the world to say._

_"Then there's Rachel." _

_"Who?"_

_"Rachel… the third part of our date." She reminded him. Things have been pretty flirty between them. No matter how much he wanted to keep his feelings at bay, day by day they became deeper and deeper. He really couldn't see anyone but her. How was that possible? He was 17, his life had barely begun, and he felt as though he's already lived a thousand years. Between school and overcoming his dyslexia, from losing two girlfriends to losing a home, he felt much older. Wiser. Having a girl like Mercedes around reminded him how much he matured and that in the darkness of everything, there was still the light at the end of the tunnel. Every dollar he made, every day that passed made that light move closer and closer, growing bigger and bigger. The light that was his Cedes._

"Yoo-hoo! Earth to Sam!" Snapping out of his thoughts he looked over at the girl with the smooth complexion, with the long eyelashes, light eye shadow, and faint blush. There stood the girl he'd never forget.

"You okay?" She asked, leaning closer to him.

"Yeah, thanks for taking it easy on me." He couldn't help but pull her closer. The music was in transition, and from the opening notes of the next song he knew it was another quick-paced one. He thought angry thoughts at the DJ as Mercedes pulled away to start dancing again. Why couldn't they have one of those sappy proms where 40% of the music was slow? Not only would he be able to hold her close, but it would be safer for everyone else that was within a 12-foot radius from him.

"I have to sit down and catch my breath so I could sing after they announce prom queen!" Mercedes shouted over the music.

"Okay, why don't you have a seat. I'll go grab you some punch." He guided her out of the crowd with his hand on the small of her back. She looked back at him with a shy grin.

"Thanks, Sammy." He felt his heart stutter as he winked back at her.

"Anytime." Once they made it in the clearing Sam made a beeline straight for the punch table.

When he returned, Rachel was speaking quickly and frantically to Mercedes, who looked pissed.

"…Look Rachel, I already told you, I wasn't getting involved with this mess. When I found out you invited Jesse I knew, I _knew_ this was going to happen. I'm sorry that it did happen, but you're not going to ruin prom for me." Rachel opened her mouth to say something but Mercedes cut her off with a hand.

"Not another word, Rachel." She glared at the Jew for a moment longer before turning her attention back to Sam with a grin. Sam smiled gently back at her, but wondered what happened with Rachel. He decided it was safe to glance at her, and as soon as he did, he regretted it. Rachel was staring at him with eyes so big, he knew she wanted to tell him something. He thought it would be better if her actual date could take care of it, but he didn't seem to be around anywhere. Before he could stop it, his big mouth had to ask the question.

"Where's Jesse?"

"Probably in a cab or something." She answered. Feeling a bit horrible at the possibilities as to why, since he had a bit of a flashback from what everyone was telling him about Jesse St. James. Everyone told him about the day he and the whole Vocal Adrenaline egged her, so he inclined.

"Why?" He asked.

"He and Finn got into a fight." And so it began. Rachel went on and on about how jealous Finn was and how Jesse tried to back her up, but after a while, even Sam's pity ran out, and he looked over at Mercedes expression was one that Sam would describe as 'GTFO'. When she paused he felt like he was supposed to say something, anything.

"Oh." That seemed adequate enough, for she went on.

Sam's thoughts drifted to when she asked him to prom and he let her down. How she asked if he didn't want to go because he was afraid Finn might be jealous. Turns out she found the one man that could definitely do the job. And now she was dateless. Almost, now she was back on the three way date with Mercedes and Sam. Their bubble forever popped. Everything from that point on went downhill anyway.

The feedback from the mic in Figgins' hand caught everyone's attention, cutting Rachel's story off.

"Attention students, attention." He deadpanned with his thick accent. "Now is the time you've all been waiting for, announcing the McKinley High's Prom King and Queen…" He looked down at the little note card that held about half of those students hopes and dreams on it.

Karofsky was announced Prom King and Mercedes looked back at Sam with a surprised expression. He gave her a half-smile. Maybe Santana did win. He thought it would've been Quinn, she was stopping at nothing with the whole campaigning. Then again, Finn got kicked out for his altercation with Jesse, so that probably ruined her chances, too.

But when Figgins announced Prom Queen, it was worse than anyone could've imagined, because none of the nominated girls were called. It was Kurt Hummel's name that formed in the principal's mouth. Sam looked down at Mercedes when he felt her tense in his arm.

"No…" He heard her breathe out, and when he turned toward the Kurt, he was already running toward the exit, Blaine hot on his heels. After the two boys left the auditorium, Sam saw Mercedes' eyes narrow and scan all the faces she could see. Poor thing was so short, she probably couldn't see much. That thought was almost enough to amuse Sam. _Almost._ Sam looked over the crowd and tried to see the things he knew she wouldn't be able to see from her height. He held her close, and was peeved when Rachel was the one to wrap her arms around him. He looked at her, shock and bewilderment written all over his face. When Rachel looked up and saw Sam's set expression, she immediately let go and looked shyly at the stage.

"Excuse me." Rachel said eyeing Quinn when she saw her running off the stage. Maybe to go apologize for having Finn get kicked out, Sam didn't know. Or really care for that matter.

"Mercedes?" Sam leaned down to her level.

"Yes?"

"Baby, theres smoke coming from your ears and eyes. Are you okay?"

"I'm not the happiest person right now." The tone in her voice could've made Sauron's spirit itself shiver. He pulled her closer till her head was on his shoulder and he rubbed her arm.

"We'll figure this out." He said with promise dominating his tone. He felt her nod. A few minutes later, slowly Brittany and Santana came shuffling in, then Quinn and then Rachel, who took her spot next to Sam again. Finally Kurt arrived. He took the stage, and you swear you could've heard a needle drop.

"Eat your heart out Kate Middleton." Kurt said, and Sam couldn't help his grin. He started clapping and the whole school cheered. Kurt was a good sport, Sam thought, but there was still hell to pay.

"Excuse me." It was Mercedes that said it this time. She took the stage, and as prior agreement, if Santana didn't win, she was to sing _Dancing Queen _with Mercedes. Sam scrutinized her face for a few of the opening beats of the song. He could tell it was something she would not let go of. And why would she? Anyone who messed with his friends was toast, and he knew the same thing would go for her. He could sense the tension she was radiating from where he was standing. That tension faded when Blaine finally went up to Kurt and he took his hand. A tension that faded with a smile. He swore he saw Mercedes wink at Blaine just before he took Kurt in his arms.

* * *

"I'm sorry I was so mad." Mercedes said as soon as they dropped off Rachel. It wasn't so bad, having her along.

"Its understandable." Sam reached for her hand and was relieved when she didn't move it away.

"What's going on-" Mercedes glanced from the road to him, "with us?" She finished, turning her attention back to her driving.

"Well, I like you." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Well, thats good to know." She stated sarcastically, and Sam smirked.

"Take a right here." He said, a plan formulating in his mind. Mercedes obliged.

"I don't really know." He answered eventually. A few minutes passed as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Take a left here."

"This isn't the way to the motel. Is it?" She asked, totally unsure herself.

"Do you trust me?" She nodded, "Well, then don't worry." He smirked at her teasingly. A few minutes later and they were on her road.

"Why are we here?" She asked. Mercedes noticed the direction they were going in, but didn't think he'd take her to her house.

"Well, I need to walk you to your door." He said seriously.

"You don't have to do that."

"…Mercedes." She loved when his voice had an "alpha-ness" to it. "Please?" He pleaded with a softer tone.

"Okay, fine."

They pulled up to her driveway and Mercedes briefly thought how much it meant to Sam to always be a gentlemen, and how much he suffers because some circumstances makes that quality difficult for him. Then she thought of how much more it sucks not being able to do other things, like being a regular teenager. Then she went back to the thoughts she had everyday she hung out with Sam, about the things people take for granted everyday, and it made her sad. Not that she pitied him, because she didn't, its just not fair. She shook the thoughts away. She wouldn't think of heavy things tonight, or at least not right now. She'd tuck them in the same drawer Sam did for now and bring them out later. Mercedes looked over at him and caught him scrutinizing her. She thought maybe she had to share her thoughts, but was relieved when Sam's eyes cleared up and he smiled back at her.

"Stay put." He said as he slammed his door shut and ran to her side to open the door for her. "Mi'lady." He motioned that the space was hers for the taking. She smiled and turned around to reach the flowers he'd gotten her earlier. They were still pretty and tight in the bouquet. He grabbed them from her as he helped her out of her car.

"Why, thank you, kind sir." Her smile was dazzling. He couldn't get enough.

He held out his arm for her, and she slipped her arm in between his elbow and waist.

"I had a lovely evening Miss. Jones." He said when they reached the front porch.

"So did I." They were now at her door.

"Mercedes…" Sam whispered, but it came out almost breathless.

"Yes?" She asked just as quietly. He looked down at her, and the way the lights were hitting her face made her look even more complex and beautiful. The way the reflections of the rhinestones hit the shadows of her face made it look like night and day. The bright life on one side, and the mysterious night sky on the other.

"You are so beautiful." He said and she ducked her head, causing the reflections to hit her dark hair, making her look more like a fairytale.

"Thank you Sammy, you're quite dapper yourself."

"May I kiss you?" He asked not a beat after she was done with her compliment. She stared him in the eyes for a few seconds before tentatively nodding.

Heart thumping wildly in his chest, he calmly gripped the sides of her face gently and brought her lips to his, making her tip toe. He still had to bend down a little and that made him smile. As the kiss went a little deeper, so did his right hand in her side ponytail, and his left went further down till he gripped her waist closer to him. He was finally kissing her.

He took in her perfume, she always smelled so good. He pulled her closer, he'd always want her closer, he'd always want more. The intensity he felt toward this girl sometimes even scared him. His fear faded when her hands made it to his hair, and he groaned at everything. The feel of her hands tangled in his hair, her perfume, the softness of her lips, the softness of her, the warmth, and how much he wanted her, and not knowing when that could really happen. But most of all, how much he wanted to be _hers_. What a privilege it would be to be called her boyfriend. His heart soared at the thought, as it always did, and when the sound of flickering light switches made its appearance, so did the ache in his heart.

Mercedes pulled away, and looked ever bit as lovely. With her hair slightly disheveled, and her lips plumped she now looked sexy. He lightly ran his hand down her hair to fix it a bit, and she chuckled up at him.

"What?" He asked gently.

"Your hair! Let me fix it." She reached up to fix it, but he grabbed her hands and kissed them instead.

"Leave it. It'll give me some kind of anchor that tonight was real." '_Flick flick flick.'_

"Alright I'm coming!" Mercedes shouted at the door and looked back at him. "Boy, that was so cheesy." Despite her words, her face was a lovely shade of red. She smiled at him once more before opening the door that was unsurprisingly not locked.

"Night." She said.

"Night." Was his reply.

Mercedes made it in her house and there was no one around, so she looked out her window. She watched Sam walk down her driveway and on the street with a fat smile on his face that made her heart feel warmer. Everything was wonderful, her cheeks were flushed to its maxed, her heart soared this way and that. But something felt wrong.

She changed, wiped off her makeup, and tied her hair back, all the while that wrong feeling burned. It wasn't until she was about to go to sleep when her eyes flew open.

_I was his ride home!_ She grabbed her phone so she could text him and was surprised to see a missed alert. Sliding the screen down, she saw a text from Sam.

**You're probably looking at your phone for one of two reasons, one: You just woke up and wanted to call me ;)-**Mercedes smirked and rolled her eyes fondly at that-**Or two: I kissed you so fantastically that only now you realized you were my ride home. In which case I wasn't going to make you drop me off, I'm your date. I don't want you to worry about me, I'm already back at the room. Thank you for tonight. And thank you for the kiss, I shall think about it for a long time. Night, princess.**

Mercedes smiled at his stubbornness, and corniness, but selfishly she was glad he did it. Walking her to her door was the perfect 'princess' ending. She couldn't've asked for more. Well, there was one thing, but she couldn't ask him of it. She wanted to be with him, but priorities at home were demanding. She understood that, she'd want his family to come before her. Thats the way it was supposed to be, and she wouldn't have it any other way. A small part of her wished he'd see that she still thought the world of him despite how he feels about his home situation, and just be with her.

But how much more exciting would it be for all this build up, and him finally able to fully be hers. She giggled.

Thats true, she thought, they had other days. For right now though, it was about his family, other things can come later. Repeating the kiss blissfuly in her mind, she fell into a peaceful somber.

* * *

Sam sensed something was wrong with Mercedes before he opened her car door tonight. Something was troubling her eyes. Sam had a thought that she didn't want to be there with him. Or worse, that she pitied how he had no car and now he had to walk home since he dropped her off. That thought lasted as bit as long as her thoughts did, but he brushed them away when she looked back at him because he saw something else in her eyes. Earnest. They still looked troubled, but he saw something else in there that made him push the bad clouds away and fulfill his plan. His plan that was successful and resulted in the most perfect ending to the most perfect night. He honestly didn't remember the walk back home, just the way her lips felt against his. How her softness seemed to welcome him.

**Thank you for everything.**

Sam smiled at the text she sent and he returned the sentiments, and in his mind he hoped she knew not just for tonight, but for everything she'd become to him and his family in the time they'd become friends.

* * *

The next morning Sam woke up feeling new. Would that be the word? He took a moment to observe the complete bliss that filled him and nodded to himself. Yep, new.

He grabbed his clothes for the day and took a shower. After he was done with that task, he sat at the tiny round table to eat breakfast where he told his parents about how prom went.

"How is Mercedes anyway?" Layla asked. She had only met the girl a few times, but she was very fond of her.

"She's doing good." Sam replied and smiled down at his bowl of cereal. Thoughts of Cede Kisses smothered his thoughts.

"Yeah?" His mother said, "Whats the smile for?"

Sam's smile faltered a little. He wanted to live in this bubble that was just them two for now. He loved his family, he really did, but literally living in the same room, they knew everything already. And he selfishly just wanted this to be his own. Just for a moment longer.

"Nothing, last night was just really fun." He wasn't completely lying because it was fun.

"Right." His father joined in on the teasing and Sam just smiled a friendly one at them. His smile immediately dropped as he remembered something. His mother must've picked up on his mood change because she looked alarmed and his dad must've saw the change, too, because he tried to back petal.

"Whats the matter? I was kidding, if thats all it was, then I believe you." His father looked at his wife in reassurance and she just shrugged, her face full of concern.

"Honey?" Sam finally snapped out of the thought and looked over at his mom. She was apparently on edge because the motion made her jump.

"Oh, sorry. I just remembered something." He said looking to the side. Kurt Hummel. He had a promise to fulfill and that he would.

"Well what is it, sweetie?" His mother asked, and he looked at her again. After a deep sigh, he explained the story about Kurt being named Prom Queen.

"Oh no." Layla had her hand over her heart. "Thats terrible."

"Yeah, Mercedes was pretty peeved. I made a promise to find out who it is." During the story Daniel was quiet, but he finally spoke up.

"And what exactly do you think you'll be doing once you find out who this punk is?" He questioned, and Sam looked at him.

"Haven't decided yet." Sam's voice was vengeful.

"Oh Sam, take the high road son." His mother said.

"I wasn't going to do anything drastic." He winced, he broke his "No Lying" policy.

"I don't want you to do anything at all-"

"But he's my friend-Mercedes' friend! No one does things like that to my friends and gets away with it!" He said cutting off his dad.

"That wasn't a request." Daniel stared him down in a way that challenged Sam to say something.

"Fine." He reluctantly agreed. But he would still find out who he was. He did have prior promises made that night.

* * *

Sam stared at the clock above the stove. Quinn was due to come over that day. He didn't have to work, but his parents weren't going to be home. He figured Quinn might know who ran the ballots last night. He sighed and threw himself on the cot. He glanced at the T.V that currently had Spy Kids playing. Sam watched in delight as Stacy squirmed from the man with many hands. Sam couldn't think of his name, its been a while since he's watched the film anyway. Finally he heard a knock at the door.

"Is that Quinny?" Stacy asked. She leaped off the bed and tried to look through the curtain of the window.

"I don't know, I was laying here the whole time, how was I supposed to know?" Sam sassed, and Stacy crossed her arms.

"Well excuuuuuuse me. I don't appreciate that tone, mister!" She sassed right back, and Sam tried to hide his laughter. Someone was making her way into another Evans' heart.

Sam made it to the door and opened it, sure enough it was Quinn.

"Finally." He said and she rose her eyebrows.

"I wasn't expecting that." Quinn answered as she came into the room and was immediately attacked with hugs from Stacy. "I wasn't expecting that either!" She squealed in delight. Sam thought it would be polite to give them a moment, but he couldn't help the tap of his foot. Stevie said 'hey' from his place on the bed but never made an effort to move. Quinn rose her eyebrow at Sam's antics then at his eyes as she raised herself from her knees.

"Whats your problem today?" She asked curiously. Quinn had innocent features, but when it came to times like these, they almost looked motherly. Sam thought briefly what she would be like had she kept Beth.

"I need to talk to you."

"Obviously. What about?"

"Who ran the ballots last night?" Quinn's face registered where this was headed and her face clouded over with a flash of hate.

"Stacy," Quinn turned to Stacy, who was playing with the hem of her shirt, and she looked up "Why don't you grab your dolls and set them on the bed. I'll meet you there in a minute." She suggested and Stacy skipped off in search of her toys. After she left they took a seat at the kitchen table.

"I don't know. I know one of them was Kristen Ludwig. She was sitting at the voting table." Quinn rolled her eyes, apparently she still didn't like Kristen. "Didn't you see her? She was there up until the voting ended." Sam shook his head.

"So you didn't vote last night? Rude." She teased.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't've voted for you, so I technically did you a favor." He retorted, and she looked down solemnly. "I'm sorry. That was a dick thing to say. I didn't vote because I didn't think it would've mattered. Plus I was off enjoying myself. I didn't even know I could've made it to prom to begin with so I was focusing all my attention on my date." He looked apologetic. He felt apologetic.

"I'm sorry." He concluded.

"No, its okay. That was selfish of me to say. Doesn't matter, moving on!" She said. Her eyes were pretty much back to normal as she explained that she'd also seen some of the Puck Heads hanging around the table.

"So you saw Rick the Dick?" Sam confirmed and Quinn nodded.

"I kept a keen eye on that table."

"I see that." Sam smiled, he could imagine it though. Finn all into the dancing and she's trying to watch the table.

"But thats all I saw, sorry." She shrugged, and he smiled.

"Thats a lot. Thanks."

"And just so you know, I'm as livid about that as anyone else. And not because I lost, but because that was really rude and indecent. Kurt went through a lot this year. He was bullied into the arms of another school, and this is how they repay him? Naming him not only queen, but having his king the ass that bullied him? And Figgins? That idiot couldn't think of anyone else to call? Like Santana's name for example, since you know, Karofsky was her running mate? Sometimes, I could just…" Quinn took a deep breath, "Blaine's a good boyfriend though." She finished.

"I know." He replied and she went to a waiting Stacy.

"Wait, Quinn, do you have a laptop?" She grabbed her laptop from the car and Sam thanked his lucky stars that a place as cheap and ghetto as the All-American Motel would have free Wi-Fi. He quickly logged onto Facebook and searched for Kristen Ludwig. Unsurprisingly, they were already friends. During the first few months he was in Lima, just about the whole school added him, most of which were girls.

He saw her chat symbol was on and he typed away.

_Hey Kristen!_

_Uh.. Hey Sam _was her reply. Sam hardly spoke to the red-head, but Sam was told he was charming, so thats exactly what he'd be. And if memory served him correctly, she was trying to get with him when he first stepped door in McKinley. She even messaged him a couple of times when he was with Quinn. The main reason the blonde didn't like her. Sam used her attraction to him to his advantage.

About an hour later, he finally got out of the conversation. She spoke freely of how Rick and his buddies thought it would be hilarious to get back at Karofsky. The football players and Puck Heads always had a rivalry at the school, and Karofsky being one of the main players running for King, he was targeted. She said it was almost going to be Puck since he was on the team too, and Kurt, but they thought it would be funny to humiliate Karofsky by being the king to the kid he bullied. Plus then there was their distaste for glee, so why not welcome Kurt back with a royal awakening? By the end of the chat Sam was thoroughly annoyed and disgusted. Did people not have anything better to do with their lives? He was also mostly annoyed with Kristen's flirting and her long replies that honestly, Sam didn't really read, and with the excessive "lol"s that she typed. Sam rested his head on his palm, and decided to troll Facebook, which was also making him even more annoyed with the trivial of useless teenage crap. One girl was bitching about how it would've been better if she had that $800 dress because it would've looked better in the lighting than the $500 one she wore last night. Sam rolled his eyes and logged off.

Now he just had to think of what he was going to do next.

"So, you look completely irritated." Quinn observed, and Sam looked up at her.

"Really? Thats interesting." He said. He felt really tired for some reason. Maybe it was all that reading, the letters confused him. Factor in all the 'lol's and he was screwed. Quinn giggled.

"So how'd it go?" She asked and Sam explained to her the whole thing. By the end of the story she was sitting down and also looked exhausted.

"Bastards."

"I know, I have to call Mercy." He said reaching for his phone. Quinn sat up in interest.

"Is that so?" Sam slowly looked up at her.

"Yes, thats so."

"Hmm." She replied, looking over at the twins. Sam could see the amusement in her eyes. The eyes he once thought he couldn't get enough of.

"What?"

"No, just that Stacy keeps talking about Mercedes, and how she comes here sometimes. She also mentioned how much you talk about her."

"So now guys and girls can't be friends?" Sam countered, his fingers hovering over the keyboard of his phone, readying to text Mercedes as soon as Quinn was done playing Sherlock.

"Oh they can be! But friends don't almost kiss." Quinn said matter-of-factly and gave him a pointed look.

"What are you talking about?" Sam wasn't in the least bit worried.

"Well, the little munchkin also told me about the time Mercedes came over and you guys were on the front porch. She was holding your face and Stacy said it looked like you guys were about to kiss!" Sam froze, he forgot about that! He barely had time to look at her till one of the twins intervened.

"Its true!" Stevie called from the bed and Sam turned beet red.

"Hmm..." Quinn looked from Stevie to Sam. "Interesting." She said getting up and walking back by Stacy.


End file.
